


You're Still an Angel, Man

by madangelwithabox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madangelwithabox/pseuds/madangelwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean notices Cas seems down after losing his grace, so he tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still an Angel, Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plastic Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000158) by [deansspleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansspleen/pseuds/deansspleen). 



Cas was sitting silently on the edge of the bed when Dean got back to the motel room.  
“Hey Cas, you doing okay man?” Dean threw a greeting at him as he walked past. Cas remained quiet, looking down at the floor. Sam looked up from his laptop with a pitying gaze.  
“He’s been like that all day... I think he wanted to help out on the hunt.” Sam stated quietly to Dean as he sat down at the table beside him. “I told him it was just a one-man job, but he seems to think we just don’t want his help since he lost... you know...”  
Cas slumped over more on the bed and sighed -- Dean was pretty sure he had heard Sam’s not-so-quiet whispers. Dean got up from the table and sat on the bed opposite Cas, staring him down until Cas looked up hesitantly.  
“Talk to me.” Dean sounded forceful, but there was a softness beneath the words. Cas simply looked into Dean’s eyes helplessly, the blue eyes looking hollow.  
“There’s no point, Dean. I’m of no use without my grace. You should let me leave.” His words didn’t even have any fight in them, just defeat.  
Dean kept the eye contact for a moment longer, before his eyes hardened and he stood. Without saying a word he exited the motel room, Cas flinching as he slammed the door behind him. When he heard the Impala drive off, he looked over at Sam, who looked concerned but shrugged nonchalantly.  
After twenty minutes of silence, the motel door slammed open again and Dean strode through, carrying a plastic bag. He threw the bag on the bed next to Cas and sat close beside him. Cas looked curiously Dean. Without saying a word, Dean began rooting through the contents, pulling out a package. When Sam saw what it contained, his mouth crooked into a small smile and he stretched up from the table.  
“I’m going to grab a drink from the vending machines, be back in a few.” Sam exited the motel room as Dean began to open the package, with Cas still looking, his curiosity overtaking the sadness. Once it was unwrapped, Dean stood in front of Cas.  
“Here you go, Cas.” Dean handed a cheap looking pair of costume wings to Cas, who held them gingerly. Dean rolled his eyes and forced Cas up from the bed, helping him get them on. Cas turned back around and met Dean’s eyes.  
“Dean, I don’t understand the purpose of this.” Dean simply smiled, his eyes crinkling, as he brought Cas over to the motel’s floor-length mirror.  
“See Cas? You’re still an angel, man. Just as awesome and badass.” Dean continued to smile as Cas walked towards his reflection, staring at it for a few moments. Finally, Cas turned back to Dean with a smile that reached his eyes, before turning back to the mirror to continue to gaze at the wings.  
“Happy Halloween, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet! I got permission from my wonderful friend Deans-Spleen to use one of her drawings as inspiration, which she also wrote a ficlet off of (Plastic Angel -- go read!). This is my fluffier take on her drawing. Thanks for reading! I'm on Tumblr at madangelwithabox.tumblr.com.


End file.
